Les charmes du Quidditch
by Pomeline
Summary: Ou plutôt de ses joueurs ! C'est dont va vite se rendre compte Hermione Granger, stagiaire en médicomagie...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous… Puisque je vois que le couple Viktor Krum / Hermione Granger rencontre un réel succès (4 fan fics à son actif : Ouah !) Je décide d'apporter ma participation **__****__** . J'ai toujours voulu écrire une petite histoire sur eux, alors afin de réaliser mon rêve, je me lance (rires) ! En espérant que cela vous plaise.**_

**Les charmes du Quidditch.**

_**By Pomeline.**_

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

-DEUX STAGIAIRES AU STADE DE QUIDDITCH !!! Hurla la médicomage en chef. GRANGEEER ! PATOOOON ! MAINTENANT !

Hermione songea que ce n'était pas la peine de s'époumoner comme une truie qu'on égorge, mais partit pour arriver en grande hâte dans la salle de soins, complètement essoufflée. En effet elle n'avait pas pu transplaner, le terrain étant trop bien gardé et protégé pour éviter tout problème quelconque. Ladite salle était modeste et assez petite. Elle contenait toutefois le nécessaire qui semblait suffisant. Alors qu'Hermione vérifiait le contenu des placards peints en blanc pour aller avec les murs, sa collègue entra en trombe dans un bruit qui fit sursauter la jeune sorcière et saisir instinctivement sa baguette.

-Dépêche-toi ! Il y a un blessé qui doit être ranimé… Je vais t'aider à l'amener mais je te le laisse car je suis appelée dans les tribunes, il y a encore eu un accident entre les supporters, c'est pas croyable… » Maugréa-t-elle.

Hermione lui emboîta aussitôt le pas en saisissant un brancard miniature au passage tenant dans la paume de sa main, pouvant entendre jurer et marmonner pour elle-même de plus belle l'autre stagiaire. La jeune sorcière trottinait sur l'herbe verte et fraîche du terrain en regardant au maximum uniquement devant elle, car le spectacle qui se déroulait juste au dessus de sa tête n'était pas des moins intimidants… La foule impressionnante de spectateurs sur les gradins semblait essayer de toucher le ciel tellement elle paraissait interminable. Elle entourait Hermione de sorte que celle-ci pouvait aisément se sentir seule et vulnérable. En plus de cette ambiance stressante, une mauvaise pensée lui remplissait la tête : Elle courait vraiment mal, et devait ressembler à une grosse dinde. Une grosse dinde pas coiffée et ridicule. Et rouge avec ça ! Se sentant brûlante de honte, Hermione arriva enfin au pied du blessé qui gisait sur le côté, entouré d'un bon nombre du personnel, qui s'occupait de son balai ou de l'arbitrage et des remplacements. Après avoir agrandi le brancard, Hermione se concentra pour oublier les bruits extérieurs (ce qui n'était pas peu dire) et faire léviter le joueur dessus. Avec l'aide de sa collègue, elles l'emmenèrent en continuant de le maintenir dans les airs dans la Salle de soins.

-Vite, tu n'as que 15 minutes pour le remettre entièrement sur pied, le temps est compté ! Cria celle-ci nerveusement en montrant du doigt un gros chronomètre accroché au mur.

Elle s'en alla d'un pas rapide en murmurant des mots à peine audibles, comme « retard » ou « rapide ». Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle se rapprocha ensuite de l'homme étendu qui, d'après les instructions, avait subi un gros choc sur la tempe droite avec un cognard… Il s'agissait d'agir maintenant s'il devait être en pleine forme dans exactement 14 minutes et 26 secondes ! Avec un remède magique poivré sous forme d'onguent appliquée sur sa main, la brune se pencha un peu sur son visage meurtri et poussa un petit cri de stupeur. Sa réaction n'était pas due à l'énorme hématome violet qui commençait déjà à apparaître ou à la coulée de sang vers son œil… Des blessures de ce genre, Hermione en avait vu d'autre. Mais un nez comme ça, des paupières comme ça, une bouche comme ça… Seul Viktor Krum pouvait les posséder ! Elle déglutit. Cela devait faire bien 5 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, se pouvait-il que ce soit vraiment lui ? Son nom inscrit sur son maillot ne pouvait pas en faire douter. Mais son visage… A la fois pareil qu'avant et différent… Il s'était endurci quelque peu, mais gardait toujours son teint d'ivoire et ses traits parfaitement sculptés. Et pourtant il n'y avait pas de finesse, mais l'ensemble était harmonieux. Elle posa alors délicatement sa main sur la bosse rougie. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. 13 minutes 39. Elle étala la crème doucement dans des mouvements circulaires. Viktor et elle dansaient au bal… Sa robe virevoltait au rythme de la musique et son sourire était impossible à décrocher de ses lèvres. Elle osa toucher du bout des doigts sa barbe de trois jours. Viktor l'avait sauvé lors de la deuxième tâche et lui avouait ses sentiments. Jamais il n'avait rien ressenti de pareil, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit ! 12 minutes 50. Une goutte de sueur parcourait tranquillement le front du sorcier inanimé, semblant apprécier la balade. La main de Viktor lui avait caressé la joue furtivement lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de venir le voir en Bulgarie… Invitation restée lamentablement sans réponse. Hermione posa son pouce avec la plus grande délicatesse sur sa paupière fermée. Elle tremblait un peu. Il venait à la bibliothèque pour la regarder et dans l'espoir de lui parler… Sans faire exprès, sans mesurer ce qu'elle faisait, sans précipitation non plus, la jeune femme commença à se rapprocher de lui, de son souffle, de son odeur. Pourquoi ? Elle n'éprouvait aucun besoin de le savoir, elle voulait juste…Vérifier. Vérifier si le seul et unique baiser qu'ils avaient échangé plusieurs années auparavant se trouvait toujours au coin de sa bouche. Sa bouche si tentante en cet instant inattendu.

Lentement, elle continuait d'avancer, diminuant le nombre de centimètre entre eux.

Et lentement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Elle recula vivement la tête, en rougissant. Ce qu'il ne sembla pas remarquer.

-Je… Je rrrêve… ? Murmura-t-il.

Son accent… Elle l'avait presque oublié. Sa manière de parler maladroitement, et d'écorcher les mots tout simplement. Un souffle venu des pays du Nord. Elle sourit timidement.

-Tu m'as l'air pourrrtant si rrrréelle cette fois… Soupira Viktor qui reposa finalement sa tête sur l'appui et ferma les yeux.

Que faisait-il ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'il était entrain de rêver ? Et pourquoi avait-il dit « cette fois » ? Avait-il déjà pensé à elle comme ça ? Et l'avait-il vraiment reconnue ? Elle expira et prit son courage à deux mains pour sortir une phrase intelligible.

-Bonjour, débita-t-elle avec précipitation. Tu es à un match de Quidditch et je suis entrain de te soigner car tu t'es fait sauvagement attaqué par un cognard…

Il sortit de sa torpeur, (Hermione doutait qu'il avait pu comprendre un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire) tout d'abord étonné, et sembla chercher dans sa mémoire quelques informations qui pourraient l'aider à se repérer.

-Ho, le match ! Paniqua-t-il. Je dois… y aller, je dois aller avec mon équipe…

Il se leva brusquement avec la ferme intention de les rejoindre, et vacilla.

-Doucement… Ria-t-elle. (Merlin ce rire aussi bête et inutile était vraiment le mien ?!) Je n'ai pas encore fini.

Hermione désinfecta puis lui appliqua alors plusieurs séries de crèmes, l'une quasiment liquide, l'autre d'une couleur verdâtre douteuse et une dernière qui semblait durcir au contact de la blessure. Elle infligea ensuite plusieurs sortilèges censés le protéger et remettre son esprit d'attaque à Viktor. Ces opérations durèrent un peu, ne laissant plus que 2 cruelles minutes 18 avant la reprise du jeu de Viktor. Pendant qu'Hermione l'avait soigné, il l'avait complètement dévisagée. Comme s'il avait voulu rattraper tout le temps où il n'avait pas pu la regarder, notant les différences et les similitudes. Elle avait essayé de l'ignorer, mais c'était dur, surtout qu'elle aussi souhaitait pouvoir le regarder, et voir ce qu'il était devenu, le comparer avec ses souvenirs, et s'en créer d'autres encore. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire abstraction de son regard posé sur elle, car Hermione savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que ses cheveux soient transpirés et collés à son front, et ses joues rougies. De telle sorte qu'elle se trouvait particulièrement sexy et bien dans sa peau.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-C'est incrrrroyâbleuh quand même… S'enthousiasma-t-il. Quelles chances avions-nous de nous rrrreuhtrrrouver ici ? Continua le brun en souriant.

-Euh… Oui, murmura Hermione en rosissant d'abord pour le sourire charmant qu'il lui avait lancé, ensuite pour la répartie complètement inutile qu'elle lui avait répondue.

-Pourrrrions-nous nous rrrrreuhvoirrr ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air grave.

-Euh… Oui, oui. Bafouilla-t-elle.

Merlin si elle pouvait se gifler elle-même ou disparaître !

Une alarme sonore les interrompit en les faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

-Le temps réglementaire est écoulé, Krum reprend sa place sur le terrain, grésilla une voix mécanique.

-Bon, eh bien je dois y aller…

-…Oui.

Elle le regarda partir sans bouger. Normalement elle aurait du lui courir après et le rattraper en lui criant une réplique hyper dramatique genre « Ne me laisse pas seule dans l'atrocité de la vie ! » ou « Je me suis cassé un ongle ! » comme dans n'importe quelle série américaine. Mais elle ne fit rien. Il poussa la porte qui accédait au terrain d'où résonnaient des cris et hurlements d'encouragement et de joie. Il se retourna alors en direction d'Hermione qui était pétrifiée.

-Merrrci Herrrmiôneuh.

La porte se ferma. Et la jeune femme fondit. La manière qu'il avait de dire son prénom l'avait surprise. Agréablement même. Et pourtant elle la connaissait, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé l'entendre encore une fois ! Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol en souriant et se cogna la tête par terre.

-Méchant Dobby, méchant… Chuchota-t-elle.

Se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle se leva prudemment, vérifiant au cas où que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages. Coup d'œil à droite, coup d'œil à gauche. Debout !

Depuis la salle miteuse, elle ne pouvait apercevoir le match. Hermione s'avança donc vers la porte et l'ouvrit de telle sorte que seulement quelques centimètres d'herbe étaient visibles, mais au moins depuis-là, elle voyait tout.

C'est avec un intérêt qu'elle n'aurait pas soupçonné qu'elle suivit les passes, feintes et parades des joueurs.

Elle se surprit même à crier et taper des mains lorsque Krum attrapa le vif d'or…

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

Hermione émergea du sommeil brutalement, se rappelant qu'Harry et Ron devait venir la voir à midi pile. Il était 11h02. Concrètement, elle n'avait encore pas pris son petit-déjeuner, ni sa douche, et pas du tout préparé le repas. Sans compter que Pattenrond avait retourné l'appartement la veille en s'amusant avec un rat mort… Hermione grimaça de dégoût. (Quel plaisir pouvait-on trouver à pourchasser un rongeur stupide et repoussant franchement ?)

Après mure réflexion, elle laissa tomber la douche (Je la prendrais ce soir…) et opta pour des surgelés magiques instantanés (De toute façon ils ne remarqueront rien…). Elle enfila en grande hâte un vieux jean usé et son pull gris en grosse maille -son préféré et le plus adéquat pour les matins de précipitation-, essaya de se coiffer les cheveux, puis finalement abandonna. Tandis qu'elle faisait son lit, un hibou claqua du bec sur sa fenêtre. Interloquée, elle lui ouvrit. Hermione ne connaissait pas cet animal, bien sur elle avait reconnu un moyen-duc (Asio otus…) mais son expéditeur restait inconnu…

Le hibou la fixait de ses yeux orange, mettant la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Tout en déroulant le parchemin qu'il lui avait amené, elle jetait des petits coups d'oeils furtifs dans sa direction. Celui-ci ne déniait baisser le regard et commençait à lui faire peur. Une petite mélodie détourna son attention : Le parchemin avait commencé à émettre un son qui à première vue ressemblait à un grésillement, mais en écoutant mieux, à la chanson la plus connue des Bizarr' Sisters : Do the hippogriff ! Hermione pouffa nerveusement.

_Bonjour Hermione,_

_Pour te remercier de tes soins pendant le match, je serais honoré de t'avoir comme cavalière au bal officiel de la coupe de Quidditch qui aura lieu le 17 Février au Palais des Sports et Sorts. Mon équipe et moi-même devrons ouvrir le bal. Je comprendrais ton refus mais ne le souhaite pas._

_En espérant que cette danse te rappelle des souvenirs…_

_Viktor._

Elle se laissa tomba sur sa chaise brusquement, et se fit mordre par le hibou psychopathe de Viktor Krum. Après l'avoir gentiment insulté pour évacuer l'adrénaline qui lui était montée dans le corps, elle put de nouveau s'affaler sur son dossier comme un cachalot échoué sur la plage. Que faire ? Répondre oui, ou non ? Question bête, car c'était évident qu'elle avait envie de le revoir, mais juste amicalement et sincèrement. Enfin, pour l'instant.

Elle gribouilla donc un simple _« A bientôt donc, et merci de l'invitation. »_

Mais qu'en dirait les autres ? Harry et Ron ?

-Aaaaargh ! Cria-t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise. Harry et Ron !! Elle les avait totalement oublié… Et s'ils étaient formels, il devraient arriver dans exactement…

Drriing !

…Une seconde. (Héhé !)

-Ryry, Ronny… Bonjour ! Minauda-t-elle dans un sourire commercial. Si vous voulez bien attendre une seconde…

Elle les laissa sur le seuil, et courut dans la cuisine.

-Allez Hermione, soit méthodique : On cuit, on déballe, on met le couvert… Et tout ça en une minute top chrono ! Se coacha-t-elle haut et fort (mais pas non plus trop histoire que ses dévoués amis ne l'entendent pas)

Les dévoués amis en question commençaient à trouver le temps long devant la porte.

-Harry, il y a un truc qui cloche, articula Ron avec une once de suspens dans sa voix. La dernière fois qu'elle nous a surnommé comme ça, c'était lorsqu'elle et Ginny nous avaient préparé un mauvais coup…

-Exact et perspicace, affirma-t-il. Je propose de rentrer et d'aller voir ce qui se passe…

-Soit, c'est ton idée par contre !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Quelques mèches rebelles d'un noir de jais lui tombaient sur le nez lui donnant un charme important auprès des femmes. Soudainement, il huma l'air, et fronça les sourcils : Cela sentait vraiment le brûlé, d'ailleurs une épaisse fumée semblait sortir de la cuisine.

-Tout va bien Hermione ? S'enquit Ron.

-Euh…Oui je crois ! C'est… J'étais entrain de cuisiner et… Enfin bref, installez-vous je m'occupe de rendre l'air un peu plus respirable !

-C'est quoi au juste ? Demanda le roux sceptique.

-Du riz cantonais, mais c'est à peine trop cuit.

-A peine… Grommela-t-il en regardant les espèces de granulés noirs dans son assiette.

-Mais, c'est fait avec amour ! Objecta la jeune sorcière.

-Ça se voit, dit Harry en souriant narquoisement et montrant du doigt le carton de surgelés magiques.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Que se passe-t-il dans ta vie ? Plaisanta le brun.

-Il se passe que je vais me rendre à un bal avec Viktor Krum !!

Les grains de riz carbonisés que Ron avait tenté poliment de manger, atterrirent à une vitesse fulgurante sur Hermione. Il s'étouffa ensuite, plus rouge qu'il n'avait jamais été, et lorsque son meilleur ami lui tapa dans le dos, ce fut encore pire…

-Avec qui ? Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés en recrachant un petit bout de jambon.

-Tu as très bien entendu, répliqua Harry, la question est plutôt de savoir comment cela se fait-il ?

Alors elle leur expliqua tout, enfin presque, jugeant que les détails tels que la séquence émotion où elle avait failli l'embrasser ou son délire à la Dobby après qu'il soit parti étaient sans importance. Lorsque le roux lui demanda peu amène si elle comptait y aller et qu'elle répondit oui, un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Bon, d'accord elle était sortie avec Ron. Bon d'accord cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'ils s'étaient enfin réconciliés à ce sujet. Et alors ? C'était de l'histoire ancienne, il ne pouvait pas être jaloux toute sa vie quand même !

-Bon, je coirs que l'on va y aller, dit gentiment Harry en désignant du coin de l'œil la tête cramoisie et furieuse de Ron. Amuse-toi bien et tiens-nous au courant !

Et voilà. Elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver une tenue, puisque le bal était dans une semaine…

Résignée, elle honora sa cuisine en se forçant de manger la moitié du plat inidentifiable.

Beurk.

0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0

_**Verdict ? **_

_**Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, commentaires, critiques et suggestions en tout genre !**_

_**Pomeline.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

**Ma bonté est tellement grande que pour ce deuxième chapitre, je vous épargne le charmant accent de Viktor, préférant vous laissez l'imaginer… Aah, ma gentillesse me tuera un de ces jours ******** !**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci beaucoup aux reviewers.**

**+ ° 0 O o O 0 ° + **

-Je crois qu'Harry me manque… Soupira Ginny en s'affalant sur un canapé.

L'appartement d'Hermione n'était pas bien grand, mais lui suffisait bien et ne manquait pas de confort.

-Quoi ? Mais tu l'as vu hier, non ?

-Oui, mais quand même.

La brune se moqua ouvertement de son amie. Celle-ci était en effet en couple avec Harry depuis maintenant deux ans, mais semblait l'aimer un peu plus de jours en jours. Fait affolant et impressionnant, impossible également selon Hermione.

-Rigole, rigole… Tu verras quand ça t'arriveras !

La concernée baissa les yeux. Cela lui était pourtant déjà arrivé, du moins d'après ses souvenirs. Avec Ron, non ? Enfin bref, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était que son cas restait désespéré et qu'après tout, elle n'avait pas à se moquer de son amie puisque ça ne risquait pas de lui arriver à elle…

Ginny s'excusa un peu gênée de sa remarque, elle avait dit cela en toute innocence, troublée par les yeux verts et intensément captivants d'Harry.

Les deux jeunes filles rirent non sans se demander si l'on pouvait qualifier le regard de Viktor « d'intensément captivant ». Leur seule certitude était que son hibou essayait de casser la fenêtre avec son bec à l'instant même…

-Arg, quelle sale bête ! Ragea-t-elle en saisissant rapidement le parchemin et s'éloignant du hibou. C'est une lettre de lui justement, expliqua-t-elle à la rouquine qui comprit de qui elle parlait.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien qu'elle rendait visite à son Hermione aujourd'hui : Elle venait lui prêter une robe pour le bal ! (Noire, élégante, et ce qu'il fallait de sexy…)

Hermione lut tout haut, son expression de visage devenant de plus en plus déconfite :

_« Désolé de te prévenir aussi tard, mais le bal est en fait une soirée déguisée (Je viens seulement de l'apprendre !) où le thème est de trouver une tenue commençant par la première lettre de son prénom… Bon courage, et à ce soir ! Rendez-vous place de la Justice devant la statue de Dumbledore. Viktor. »_

-C'est une plaisanterie, maugréa-t-elle d'une voix lugubre. Comment vais-je trouver un déguisement en si peu de temps ? Et en quoi pourrais-je me déguiser ?!

-Je ne sais pas… En hérisson ?

Voyant la tête d'Hermione, Ginny s'empressa d'ajouter :

-C'est une proposition, après tout tu peux aussi y aller en hareng.

La rousse gloussa en essayant de cacher son rire en une quinte de toux mais son amie était déjà entrain de pouffer.

-Pourquoi pas ? Cela devrait plutôt bien me mettre en valeur… Quoique je préférerais plutôt en hobbit. En tout cas, je remercie sincèrement et très chaleureusement mes parents qui m'ont attribué ce prénom…

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent donc un bon bout de l'après-midi à rechercher des idées et dresser une liste. Après quelques heures d'intense travail, les résultats furent assez nombreux mais pas vraiment concluants :

-Hérisson

-Hareng

-Hobbit

-Hématome

-Hécatombe

-Harry Potter (hem)

-Hamburger (!)

-Hémoglobine

-Harpie

-Haltérophile (très sexy!)

-Haricot (offrant une grande variété de choix : Rouge, blanc, sec, à la vinaigrette, verts…)

-Homard

-Hanneton

-Hibou (d'ailleurs Voldy -surnom affectif donné à la bestiole de Viktor par Hermione- n'arrêtait pas de la fixer comme à son habitude, avec des yeux toujours aussi flippants et quelques hululements enjôleurs.)

-Héra

Le dernier choix (Héra, femme de Zeus, et déesse de la fécondité, des femmes et du mariage) s'imposa de lui-même par son côté raisonnable -bien que hanneton soit très tentant Hermione n'en doutait pas- et si personne ne comprenait en quoi elle était déguisée, tant pis.

-Bah, si j'étais toi, je tenterais le tout pour le tout, dit Ginny en baillant tellement sa concentration produite en une après-midi de rires avait été forte. Pour savoir si vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, viens en hamburger. S'il est en osmose avec toi il viendra en Vache.

-Merci, mais je me passerais de tes conseils pour cette fois…

Elle haussa les épaules.

-J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il avait des yeux de veau, rajouta-t-elle à titre informatif.

La brune la fusilla du regard.

Sa tenue ne fut pas très dure à trouver, et avec quelques modifications, une robe blanche devint celle antique et drapée d'une déesse grecque. Des spartiates aux pieds et un chignon bizarre d'où s'échappaient de nombreuses boucles, et le tour était joué pour un résultat plus que convenable.

-J'ai une de ces faims, murmura Hermione en entendant un gargouillement étrange. C'est incroyable, mon ventre est une vraie horloge parlante : Il fait du bruit toutes les heures !!

-Bon, eh bien je te laisse manger, sourit Ginny d'un air amusé. Passe une bonne soirée, et n'hésite pas à jouer les prolongations, susurra-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, mais paraissait un peu nerveuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es très jolie comme ça, Vicky appréciera…

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un ricanement.

**+ 0 O O ° ***

-Respire, dit-il en souriant. Ce n'est qu'une danse.

Elle hocha la tête en inspirant. Mais elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Ce n'était pas une simple danse… Mais le début de la fin. Cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, c'est comme ça que tout avait commencé, alors peut-être serait-ce comme cela que tout continuerait ?

Hermione, assez stressée, n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question car des notes de musique rompirent le silence, et automatiquement Viktor posa une main sur sa taille et l'autre dans sa paume. Sa paume chaude qui la fit d'ailleurs frissonner. Celle de la sorcière paraissait si petite comparée à la poigne puissante du bulgare… Elle était ferme mais pas non plus douloureuse, juste réconfortante et rassurante. Elle sourit alors en ce qui devait ressembler à un sourire niais, et lui la regarda d'un œil complice et amusé. Hermione se retint de ne pas rire nerveusement tellement elle se sentait bête et se concentra sur le rythme. Ou plutôt essaya : Premièrement elle s'aperçut que ses pas se coordonnaient automatiquement sur ceux de son cavalier très bon danseur (et que de toute manière elle ne savait absolument pas compter en rythme), et deuxièmement, Viktor la déstabilisait. Un simple croisement dans ses yeux couleur chocolat noir accélérait sa respiration et le battement de son cœur. Elle baissa un instant les paupières en se mordant la lèvre. Pourquoi son comportement était-il aussi gamin ? Ressemblait-elle vraiment à une sorcière de 4ème année à son premier bal, les hormones en ébullition ? Etait-elle aussi pathétique que ça ? Et d'abord pourquoi voulait-elle plaire à son cavalier, pourquoi la rendait-il fébrile ? Peut-être qu'elle se rattachait tout simplement à d'anciens souvenirs, d'anciens sentiments, une ancienne histoire ?

-Ça va ? La coupa dans sa rêverie la mélodie douce et grave de sa voix.

Elle aurait voulu dire non, juste pour qu'il la console et la prenne dans ses bras, mais se tut, et il enchaîna comme s 'il lisait dans ses pensées :

-Profiter des moments présents c'est important Hermione. (Celle-ci se trémoussa intérieurement quand elle entendit son prénom prononcé par cet accent savoureux et chantant) Je suis heureux de partager celui-ci avec toi ! Allons-nous asseoir à une table si tu veux bien ?

Une fois attablés autour d'une BièreAuBeurre, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien en regardant les autres danser.

-Alors j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais médicomage ? S'enquit-il.

-Pas exactement. En fait, je n'ai pas totalement fini mes études car elles sont assez longues, donc je ne serais médicomage qu'à proprement parler l'année prochaine.

-Et tu étais en stage pour le match de Quidditch alors ?

-Oui. Mais toi ? Tu es toujours joueur professionnel ?

-Mh, dans l'équipe bulgare. Normalement j'en ai encore pour de longues années puisque j'ai signé un contrat ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

-Et tu aimes vraiment ça ? Enfin, voler… Recevoir des cognards…

Ils esquissèrent un sourire.

-Il faut croire ! Je suis un peu psychopathe sur les bords, plaisanta Viktor. Plus sérieusement, je ne saurais bien te décrire la sensation que j'éprouve lorsque je suis sur un balai à une hauteur vertigineuse du sol, ou quand je fais quelques figures acrobatiques… C'est pour cette raison plutôt que de battre l'équipe inverse que je ne pourrais me passer de Quidditch je crois.

Il marqua une pause et reprit, l'air songeur, air qui lui allait très bien d'ailleurs, donnant un côté attendrissant à son visage parfaitement sculpté où l'on pouvait remarquer une barbe de trois jours. –Quand je vole ou que je ne tiens plus qu'à une main sur mon balai, la tête en bas, je me sens… Vivre. Je sens qu'un faux mouvement pourrait m'apporter la mort, et c'est cela qui me fait me rendre compte que je vis ! L'adrénaline et la peur me donne un sentiment de jubilation et de satisfaction.

-Psychopathe, ça tu l'as dit… Murmura Hermione amusée. Cela doit tout de même être fabuleux de ressentir ça… J'aimerais bien essayer un jour !

-De faire des figures acrobatiques ?

-Non ! S'étouffa-t-elle. Est-ce que j'ai la tête à être assez inconsciente pour faire ça ? Je parlais de trouver moi aussi quelque chose qui me donnerait l'impression de vivre vraiment comme tu dis…

-Tu n'as peut-être pas encore eu l'occasion de frôler la mort lors de tes soins auprès de patients, mais quand tu auras sauvé des vies, qui sait ?

Ils furent interrompus dans ce moment de réflexion par un homme à l'accent bulgare quasiment incompréhensible.

-Alors Krum ? Tu vas t'en taper une autre ce soir ?

Celui-ci le fusilla du regard et le type partit en riant, l'air ivre.

-Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, s'excusa-t-il, c'est un des mes coéquipiers et laisse moi te dire qu'il a trop bu.

Mais la curiosité d'Hermione avait été soulevée et pas prête de s'attiser.

-Tu… Tu as fréquemment des conquêtes d'un soir ? Demanda-t-elle de la même manière que si elle lui avait demandé du sel.

-Non… Pas fréquemment, non.

Devant son air gêné, Hermione reprit avec un air faussement joyeux et mentit : -Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'il faut savoir profiter de la vie, on le fait tous non ?

Il la regarda d'un air étrange, peut-être légèrement déçu.

-Et… Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? Enchaîna Hermione, l'air innocent et indifférent.

Krum fronça les sourcils, embarrassé.

-C'est compliqué. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse dire que je suis vraiment avec.

-Ah oui, parce que tu l'utilises juste la nuit, et la journée, tu es célibataire c'est ça ? Sourit-elle hypocritement, d'une voix où pointait l'agacement.

-Non, pas du tout… Balbutia-t-il, désorienté par le changement d'attitude de la jeune sorcière. On est plus ou moins entrain de rompre en fait.

-Ah.

Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait se sentir ridicule… Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Cette espèce de crise de jalousie pitoyable ne voulait rien dire, et pourtant elle aurait voulu aussi qu'il soit jaloux à son égard. Mais pas au point de transformer la soirée bien débutée en entretien de police froid.

Le silence qui suivit fut assez lourd et gênant.

-Bon, eh bien je vais y aller, je suis un peu fatiguée, dit Hermione en baissant la tête, se sentant honteuse.

-Déjà ? Je te raccompagne ! Lança-t-il avec tendresse et des yeux magnifiques faisant douter la jeune fille.

-Euh, pas la peine, Ron va venir me chercher…

-Ron ? Un gars très roux ? Réfléchit Viktor.

-Oui, Ronald Weasley.

Il afficha une moue sincère et craquante, l'air déçu, ce qui faillit faire changer littéralement d'avis Hermione et se jeter dans ses bras en murmurant quelques niaiseries à l'eau de rose.

-Tu es très belle, murmura-t-il en faisant volte-face. Mes amitiés à Donald. Puis il s'en alla.

Après être restée quelques secondes plantée et avoir maugrée « Ronald » elle partit à son tour. Lorsqu'elle sortit dehors, un goût amer dans la bouche, elle haussa les apaules avec dédain.

-Comme si Ron allait venir me chercher… ! Comme si l'on était vraiment ensemble…

Elle transplana.

**+ ° 0 O o O 0 ° +**

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé imaginé les différents déguisements potentiels d'Hermione (mouhaha…) !**

**En espérant que cela vous ait plu,**

**Pomeline.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci aux reviewers :) !**

**Comme vous êtes peu nombreux, votre soutien compte énormément, ainsi je n'ai pas l'impression d'écrire totalement dans le vide ;) .**

**Voici la suite, un peu tard mais ça aurait pu être pire mouhaha...**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

-Une fille de l'équipe pédiatrie voudrait bien passer dans la catégorie « sportive » s'il-vous-plait ? Un joueur de Quidditch est à soigner ! Cria un médicomage supérieur à ses stagiaires.

Un joueur de Quidditch ?! Vite, Hermione qui la seconde auparavant s'ennuyait à mâchouiller et accessoirement baver sur une de ses mèches de cheveux (occupation très sexy !) bouscula une collègue et mit un coup de coude bien placé à une autre pour se proposer la première.

-Bien, Granger, c'est au troisième étage.

La brune esquissa le V de la victoire et sourit chaleureusement à son chef qui fronça les sourcils et partit non sans jeter un furtif coup d'œil suspicieux dans sa direction.

Hermione, elle, rayonnait. Un joueur de Quidditch, il n'y en avait pas 36 000, non ? Donc c'était forcément Viktor ! Bon d'accord il y en avait pas mal mais après tout, peut-être avait-il fait exprès de se blesser pour la voir ? Et puis, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus… Elle commençait d'ailleurs à trouver le temps long et sa vie plate et inutile, sans aucune péripétie ou hibou psychopathe dans les parages. Bref, l'explication était crédible, et un certain bulgare l'attendait, perdant tout son sang pour elle...

En entrant en trombe dans la salle où le blessé se reposait, Hermione prit en note avec une mine penaude d'arrêter de se faire autant de films, aussi vraisemblables soient-ils. (Mais bien sur que si, ça aurait été tout à fait possible d'abord !)

Un homme asiatique dormait (ou plutôt agonisait), allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, et semblait bien mal en point. Elle n'avait rien contre les asiatiques, au contraire, mais la déception était lisible sur son visage. Anéantie, elle s'assit à moitié sur lui sans faire attention, et soupira. Tiens, tiens… Mais oui ! Cet homme lui rappelait une récente aventure avec un dénommé Yuki, qui possédait des yeux hors du commun et qui s'avérait être un très bon amant, notamment le jour où il… Un cri de douleur la fit redescendre sur terre et se remettre debout.

Après s'être confondues en excuses inaudibles envers l'homme, la jeune sorcière mit donc tout le sérieux et la concentration que lui permettait cet individu (lui rappelant un certain Yuki, qui… Vous connaissez la suite) pour lui prodiguer des soins, mais prit au moins une heure pour le soigner et décider qu'il pouvait intégrer la salle de repos pour 3 jours.

Après cela, alors qu'elle se lavait les mains et rageait intérieurement contre cet imbécile de Viktor qui aurait quand même pu faire l'effort de se blesser, son ventre gargouilla cruellement. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il était tard, qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Et qu'entre autre, si elle ne rentrait pas immédiatement, elle subirait surement d'une crise d'hypoglycémie particulièrement douloureuse et mortelle. Hermione bailla ensuite férocement. Peut-être que ce slave à 2 noises avait en fait eu un accident très grave ? Peut-être même qu'à cet instant, il était entrain de cracher ses tripes et ses boyaux, ayant été agressé par une sorte de kamikaze venu exprès en Angleterre pour le tuer, et que ses dernières pensées allaient vers Hermione, qu'il se repentait de ne pas avoir pu la voir une dernière fois avant de perdre la vie…

Apparemment sans se rendre compte du côté gore et repoussant de la scène, un petit sourire tendre apparut sur ses lèvres. Il était tout pardonné. Elle ressenti soudain un élan d'affection et de compassion pour lui, ce pauvre petit être martyrisé sans défenses.

Un énième gargouillement l'alerta de nouveau. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il lui semblait bien qu'il restait un peu de chocolat au lait et caramel dans la deuxième étagère à gauche de l'armoire, bien caché derrière un sachet de Bertie crochue...

-Mary, le devoir m'appelle et je dois m'en aller, ça ne te dérange pas ? S'adressa-t-elle à sa collègue en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle.

-Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ?

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement quand elle entendit sa voix et son accent.

-Viktor ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

(Le pauvre petit être sans défense en question n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air martyrisé… Quant à sa crise d'hypoglycémie aigue, elle la programma pour plus tard.)

-J'allais juste rendre visite à mon ami Laé Zu Chung ! Quelle coïncidence quand même… Tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oh oui, quelle coïncidence… Murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête. _Mouhahaha je suis trop douée ! _Enfin, je te laisse, bonne soirée ! Dit-elle en partant mais priant pour qu'il la retienne.

-Attends ! Cria-t-il.

Elle leva la tête dans sa direction de l'air le plus indifférent qu'elle pouvait pour cacher son sentiment jubilatoire de victoire.

-Je… Tu peux m'attendre en bas s'il-te-plait ? Juste le temps de dire deux mots à ce pauvre Laé et je te rejoins.

Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent donc comme convenu devant l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

-Tu habites loin ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oh non, à 5 minutes !

-Parfait. J'aimerais te raccompagner, car cette fois je ne pense pas que Donald t'attende ! Sourit-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil qui lui rappela aussi rapidement la honte qu'elle avait éprouvée au bal.

-Ronald, bougonna-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est ça, dit-il en un geste qui accordait peu d'importance à son prénom.

Ils marchèrent donc dans les rues assombries. Le cerveau d'Hermione en ébullition décida qu'il était plus prudent d'aller pour de vrai chez Ron, comme si elle habitait vraiment chez lui. Ce genre de plan ne la ravissait pas trop mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle ne devait pas s'arrêter, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ! Amour propre quand tu nous tiens…

-J'ai été surpris de te voir ce soir, mais heureux à vrai dire ! Débuta-t-il. Je t'avoue que je commençais à penser à toi, surtout depuis que tu es entrée dans la vie de mon hibou !

-Voldy… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en une grimace de peur sans avoir eu le temps de se réjouir de son aveu.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien… J'avais remarqué qu'il me regardait un peu… Bizarrement. En fait c'est très effrayant !

Viktor éclata de rire.

-слабоумен, effrayant ?!

A la vue d'Hermione qui haussa les sourcils sans comprendre, il expliqua : - слабоумен est son nom. Cela veut dire « imbécile » en bulgare. (NDLA : Information normalement véridique, je suis allée sur un traducteur xD) En fait, tu l'as surement déjà compris, mais ce piaf a vraiment une cervelle d'oiseau…

Pendant que Viktor se félicitait certainement mentalement de son jeu de mot, elle déglutit. Un hibou psychopathe et qui plus est atteint d'une déficience mentale ne la rassurait pas plus que ça. Et ses yeux orange… Argh.

-Tu sais, il t'aime bien !

-Il te l'a dit ? Plaisanta-t-elle, en se demandant comment Viktor pouvait être au courant de cette information.

(Une idée horrible lui parcourut alors l'esprit : Et s'il était capable de parler aux hiboux ? Et si avec Voldy, ils s'entretenaient quotidiennement à son sujet ? Ou pire encore : Et si Viktor était le hibou ?! Un animagus… Merlin… Pourquoi était-il tombé sur elle et pas une autre ?! Elle s'efforça le plus calmement possible de chasser cette pensée de sa tête.)

-Eh bien, il semble insister à longueur de journée pour que je t'envoie du courrier… Articula-t-il avec un malin plaisir, amusé par l'expression déconfite de la sorcière.

-Comment peut-il m'idolâtrer à ce point alors que je ressens tout l'inverse pour lui ? Geignit-elle. Sans vouloir être méchante bien sur…

-Cela s'appelle l'amour à sens unique, Hermione.

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur eux. Merci de ta remarque Vicky, c'était vraiment très bien trouvé pour casser l'ambiance ! Devait-elle se sentir visée ? Probablement que non puisque Viktor et elle n'étaient que de simples amis… De bons et vieux amis, sincères dans leur amitié et voilà tout !

La nuit qui tombait s'annonçait encore frileuse en ce début de Mars, et répandait une atmosphère qui l'engourdissait. Elle frissonna.

-J'ai froid, murmura-t-elle. (NDLA : Avez-vous déjà remarqué que dans ce genre de moments angoissants on n'arrive en général qu'à se plaindre du froid ou de la chaleur ? Hermione oui.)

Aussitôt une agréable sensation de chaud l'envahit, arrêtant instantanément ses tremblements et la faisant soupirer d'aise. Le grand et brûlant manteau rouge de Viktor Krum reposait sur ses épaules, l'enveloppant d'un sentiment de bien-être. Instinctivement, elle enfouit la tête dans le col à l'intérieur rempli de fourrure. Et inexplicablement, elle ressentit des papillons dans le ventre… Juste pour un manteau ! Il faut dire qu'il émanait de lui une odeur masculine particulièrement irrésistible qui lui montait doucement mais surement à la tête…

-Je vais bientôt rentrer en Bulgarie, dit-il d'un ton songeur.

Ces mots fusèrent dans l'air, désagréables à entendre, mais pourtant Hermione aurait voulu qu'il les répète, juste pour se sentir bercée par sa voix grave. Et douce. Et sensuelle. Enfin bref.

-Quand ?

-Dans une vingtaine de jours, le 22 pour être précis.

Elle hocha la tête. Dans les yeux de Viktor, un voile de tristesse semblait s'être déposé. Hermione ne se sentit pas aussi indifférente qu'elle l'aurait cru, et son cœur se serra. Elle se cacha derrière une mèche bouclée plus rebelle que les autres.

Ils arrivèrent en silence devant l'immeuble où Ron habitait. (Une chance qu'il ne se soit pas trouvé à des kilomètres de l'hôpital !)

Le bulgare reprit son manteau, et Hermione frissonna aussitôt. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, comme si l'on venait de lui enlever sa protection et qu'on l'abandonnait.

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui voler cette source d'énergie, de lui éclater la bulle où elle se trouvait, ni de s'en aller… Cette scène amère résonnait étrangement de la même manière qu'à Poudlard, lors de son imminent départ après le tournoi des 3 sorciers. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient jamais revu, jamais, sauf par un pur hasard… Mais y en aurait-il encore un à l'avenir pour les réunir à nouveau ? La jeune femme n'osa pas regarder Viktor dans les yeux mais sentait son regard fixé sur elle.

Rien que de penser qu'il allait partir faisait jaillir en elle une petite source salée qui menaçait de couler et la piquait. Larmes difficilement retenues…

Mais ils savaient tout deux que leurs chemins devaient se séparer.

Malgré cela, elle avait apprécié le fait de revoir son ami. Son ami. Ami. AMI. Son fidèle ami qui allait accessoirement la laisser pour rejoindre sa copine nordique probablement blonde aux yeux bleus et aux longues jambes… Enervante quoi.

Il mit délicatement ses doigts sous son menton -geste agréablement inattendu mais purement amical bien sur- et le souleva pour voir son visage. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant une minute, ou peut-être était-ce une heure, une éternité. Ses doigts puissants et chauds, réchauffait une parcelle d'elle-même et l'empêchait de ressentir le froid de la nuit et la peur de la solitude. Ils l'empêchaient de baisser la tête et d'être découragée. Ils lui faisaient sentir qu'il était là, à ses côtés. Ensemble… Mais pour si peu de temps encore ! Oh non elle ne voulait plus se retrouver seule comme ça lui était si souvent arrivé… Elle voulait pouvoir toujours compter sur quelqu'un, et le savoir près d'elle s'il le fallait. Bien sur il y avait Ginny, et même Harry… Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Sans arrière pensée. C'était juste que… Comment dire ? Il avait sur elle un certain pouvoir, il la fascinait et elle voulait le connaître.

En attendant, il semblait s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, et à moins qu'elle n'eût quelques hallucinations, sa bouche et son souffle devenaient de plus en plus perceptibles.

Elle pouvait humer sa tentante odeur sans mal, et s'en imprégnait sans bouger. Histoire de la ranger dans un coin de sa mémoire comme un précieux souvenir. La capture de ses lèvres allait être facile pour lui : Elle n'opposerait aucune résistance foi d'Hermione…

Ron apparut alors sur le seuil de la porte, les faisant reculer brusquement et s'éclaircir la gorge.

Hum.

-Hermione ? Dit-il surpris. Il plissa les yeux et se pinça, juste pour vérifier. Quant il reconnu son ancienne idole de Quidditch devenu pour lui un simple parasite à cause de sa jalousie, il haussa un sourcil hautain.

Elle rougit violemment heureusement sans que la luminosité permette à quiconque de s'en rendre compte. Ron montra de sa tête un sac poubelle qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche et s'apprêtait à jeter en guise d'explication. Il était sur le point de se coucher et se trouvait plus ou moins habillé… Plutôt moins à vrai dire.

-Bon…Bonsoir chéri ! Balbutia-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe en déposant un baiser sur la joue du nouveau venu. (Ses oreilles en prirent un coup.)

-Bonsoir Donald, dit platement Krum. Il devait avoir cette diplomatie qui l'empêchait d'éclater de rire devant le caleçon rose à lapins blancs de Ron. Caleçon qui aurait à la limite pu faire sexy sur Viktor. Visualisons un peu pour vérifier…

-Ronald, corrigea-t-il sèchement avec un regard suspicieux, coupant net la jeune femme qui commençait à divaguer dans ses pensées.

Puis, sans aucune cérémonie, Viktor partit, face à une Hermione tétanisée qui ne put rien faire. Il disparut peu à peu dans la nuit. Le brouillard l'effaça tout simplement. Comme ça. Sans un regard. Aussi rapidement que son ami les avait interrompus. Merlin comme elle avait envie d'étriper le roux à cet instant qui était officiellement devenu son pire et détestable ennemi… Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, mais quand même ! Bon d'accord c'était totalement la faute d'Hermione et c'est tout mais c'était bien trop blessant dans son orgueil de se l'avouer ! Pourquoi diable avait-elle dit ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elle soupira en pensant que dans les moments d'embarras, il fallait forcément qu'elle sorte LE truc qui gâche tout. Pestant intérieurement envers son sens intelligent de la répartie, elle se rattacha à l'espoir que lui au moins, n'ait rien entendu…

-Comment tu m'as appelé au fait ?! Demanda subitement Ron à la brune.

_Eh m*rde._

-Euh…Chéri. Ça ne te plaît pas ?

_Allez, enfonce-toi encore plus ma pauvre…_

-Je n'ai pas dit ça… Mais je pensais avoir mal entendu. Vu le nombre de fois que tu me l'as dit en rêve… Rajouta-t-il, songeur avec un sourire qui ne plut pas tellement à la jeune fille.

-On monte ? Lança-t-elle faussement enjouée avec un regard plein de sous-entendu censés cacher le grand malaise qu'elle ressentait. Eh oui, on n'obtient que ce que l'on mérite…

-Après vous mademoiselle, répondit-il en souriant d'au air pervers et en lui caressant lentement le bas du dos.

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

**Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?**

**En attendant, bonnes vacances et profitez-en bien surtout :D !**

**Votre dévouée, Pomeline.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos reviews :) !**

**J'ai enfin écrit cette suite...**

**J'espère bien évidemment qu'elle vous plaira,**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

Culpabilité. Nom féminin. Sentiment de celui qui est coupable. Un acte de culpabilité.

Bon.

Elle était lamentable, cela ne faisait aucun doutes. Elle avait déjà essayé de pleurer sur son sort mais cela n'avait rien changé mise à part son mascara, qui en coulant lui avait fait des yeux de panda.

Hermione se retrouvait donc attablée au Chaudron baveur, un whisky pur feu à la main. C'était simplement un petit remontant histoire d'avoir les idées claires... Et accessoirement histoire de ne plus penser à la chance qu'elle avait royalement gâché la veille, au fait qu'elle avait donc passé la nuit avec Ron (s'en rapeller lui donnait des nausées) et au matin même où elle était partie le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Bref, fiasco total, dont elle seule était à l'origine. Elle seule, la meilleure élève que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu, alias miss-je-sais-tout-et-je-réussis-dans-tout-ce-que-je-fais. Un comble !

-Je suis une loque... Murmurra-t-elle à son verre d'un air atteré.

N'obtenant pas de réponse de celui-ci, elle prit son silence pour un oui et poussa un soupir déchirant.

Tom le barman -qui n'avait pas beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui- s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Eh bien miss Granger, ça ne va pas fort on dirait ?

Tentée d'abord de lui lancer un regard noir, elle se ravisa devant l'air gentil du sorcier. Il venait juste aux nouvelles, rien de plus... Et au moins, quelqu'un qui n'était au courant de rien venait lui parler.

-Pas vraiment... J'ai quelques problèmes, comme tout le monde de toute façon.

-Vous savez ce que je dis toujours ? A chaque problème sa solution. Il faut commencer par le début et les régler un à un, sans quoi on finit par être dépassé et ne plus savoir où donner de la tête ! Finit-il d'un air joyeux, satisfait de répandre la sagesse autour de lui. Enfin c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois aller chercher une cargaison de bouteilles moi... Bon courage Miss !

La jeune femme était rentré chez elle en méditant. Il fallait être méthodique.

1er problème : Ron. Pour le régler, elle décida lâchement d'envoyer une lettre où elle s'excusait et expliquait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal la veille, pour ensuite faire une ode à son amitié et invoquer leur trio avec Harry.

-Pas forcément très sympa, mais au moins il devrait comprendre le message que je lui fais passer... Dit-elle à Pattenrond en haussant les épaules, un peu peinée pour son ami.

2ème problème : Viktor. Elle avait décidé d'aller lui parler juste avant son départ (qui avait lieu dans deux heures, au secours Merlin !) pour que le mythe du courage Gryffondorien reste réel. Et parce qu'elle regretterait sinon, malgré qu'elle soit morte de trouille.

Ceci nous amenant au 3ème problème : Elle. Et en particulier faire en sorte d'avoir une tête qui ressemble à quelque chose. Pour ça, s'épiler d'abord les sourcils, puis ratrapper son maquillage coulé et ses cernes.

Dans ces moments là, elle adorait la magie !

Okay. On respire. Un petit sourire. (Pas une grosse grimace, un petit sourire !)

Et on se lance...

-Euh... Salut, cria-t-elle d'un faux air enjoué en direction de Viktor Krum qui marchait le long du port avec sa valise.

-Hermione... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-il avec un sourire.

-Oh, euh, rien... Rien du tout ! Je me balladais tout simplement, et voilà je t'ai croisé, c'est vraiment une coïncidence !

-Tu te balladais ? Ici ? Demanda-t-il sceptique.

-Bien sur... Tu sais j'adore voir les gens embarquer et partir vers des horizons inconnus, balbutia-t-elle.

-Dommage qu'il n'y ait personne mise à part moi et que les embarquations ne se font pas à cet endroit, ajouta le joueur de Quidditch d'un air narquois.

-Ouais.

Merci de me rendre la tâche encore plus difficile, abruti.

-Bon, okay, je veux pas que tu partes.

Il eut un mouvement d'arrêt et elle en profita pour le serrer dans ses bras (comme ça il ne verrait pas ses joues rouges en même temps).

-Je ne veux pas te quitter... Pas tout de suite... Murmura Hermione à son oreille en le resserant son étreinte.

Ses doigts s'agrippaient fermement à son manteau, son épaule ou sa nuque, de manière à le retenir le plus possible près d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait de venir, mais rien que l'odeur ennivrante de sa peau et de son souffle enlevait tous soupçons possibles, ne laissant place qu'à un sentiment de bonheur absolu. Quand elle respirait doucement au creux de son cou, c'était comme si tous les côtés négatifs de sa misérable existence disparaissaient pour ne pouvoir penser qu'à une chose : Viktor contre elle, son corps contre son corps, son coeur contre son coeur...Elle savourait ce moment en fermant les yeux, de peur que si elle les rouvrait, tout disparaitrait comme si cela n'avait été qu'une illusion, une invention de son imagination. Mais il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, un baiser tout chaud et la chatouilla du bout du nez. Elle ouvrit les paupières : Il était bien là. Et il lui souriait, avec un air heureux. Ce genre d'air qui, rien de penser que c'est grâce à vous qu'il existe, vous donne l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur.

-Viens avec moi ! Proposa-t-il soudainement.

-Tu es fou...

-Fou de toi, plaisanta Viktor.

-Hin hin, se moqua Hermione en le frappant. Juste pour le plaisir. Juste parce qu'il faisait beau. Juste parce qu'elle... l'aimait bien.

-Alors c'est d'accord ?

-Quoi ? Euh, oui bien sur ? (Est-il vraiment séreiux ?)

-Tant mieux. Allons-y, finit-il le plus sereinement du monde.

-Tout de suite ? Mais personne n'est au courant !

-Si, nous deux. Il haussa les épaules.

-Et je n'ai pas mes affaires !

-Ce n'est pas un problème, il y a tout sur le bateau Mione.

(Mione ? Raah je suis toute à toi euh... Vicky ? Merlin non !)

-Le bateau ?

-Suffisament posé de questions, dit-il d'un air narquois.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, il avait pris sa main de telle sorte que le cerveau d'Hermione n'était plus vraiment actif, brouillé par les picotements de sa paume. Elle fut brusquement tirée de sa rêverie quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait quitté le sol, puis atterit devant un superbe navire dans un "crac" sonore. Hermione ouvrit la bouche de stupeur dans une moue que Viktor guettait envieusement du coin de l'oeil.

-On dirait le même que lors du tournoi des trois sorciers... C'est vraiment celui-là ?

-Tu as bonne mémoire !

Puis il partit pour parler à un homme à quelques mètres de là. Elle s'attarda alors dans l'observation du bateau. Il était brun foncé, grand (énorme serait plus approprié), dans un bois spécial qui brillait et semblait très vigoureux. Il avait fière allure avec toutes ses voiles...

-Hermione, je te présente Stanislav, dit Viktor en lui montrant l'homme à ses côtés. C'est un fidèle compagnon, qui m'aide bien quand j'en ai besoin.

Celui-ci hocha la tête sans un mot en guise de salutation.

-Il ne parle pas bien anglais, ajouta le bulgare.

Hermione lui sourit d'un air songeur. Les gens de l'Est avaient-ils tous ce charme si mystérieux ? Forts, bien battis, l'air assez froid mais pas non plus hostile... Une aura intimidante mais belle. Il les invita à monter à bord, et Hermione découvrit émerveillée le pont. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas en bateau ni en langage marin, mais avait assez rêvé de pirates lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, pour être fascinée.

-J'ai mal au coeur... Marmonna-t-elle le visage pâle.

-Tiens, bois-ça, c'est très efficace, même pour les âmes les plus vulnérables... Et ça agit instantannément ! Dit-il en lui tendant une fiole vert bouteille.

-J'espère que tu n'essayes pas de m'empoisonner...

-Non, c'est juste...

-Quoi ? Cria-t-elle en recrachant légèrement de liquide sur elle (Bien joué, c'est très sexy) et rougissant par la même occasion.

Viktor ria d'un air moqueur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela faisait bizarre de voir un être comme lui rire. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-Et si je te dis que c'était un philtre d'amour?

-Impossible, il n'en avait ni la consistance, ni la couleur !

-Pfff... C'est même pas drôle...

Il réduit petit à petit le nombre de centimètres les séparant et l'embrassa d'abord timidement, puis plus fièvreusement, en caressant son visage avec ses mains. Hermione répondit avec ardeur, laissant ses doigts s'égarer sur ses reins. Il la plaqua contre le mur tout en continuant son baiser et elle se cambra lorsqu'il laissa dégringoler ses mains sur son dos.

Ils reprirent leur souffle.

-ça marche pas ta potion, j'ai toujours des soubresauts dans le ventre et dans le coeur...

-Je ne pensais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet, souffla-t-il en riant, déposant au creux de son cou une série d'embrassades impossibles à ignorer.

-J'ai le mal de mer, c'est tout... Gémit-elle.

-Allez... Comme je suis gentil avec mes invités, je vais te le faire oublier ton mal de mer... Répondit-il en capturant sa bouche.

Hermione sourit. Que c'était bon de vivre !

**0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0 o 0**

**Bonnes vacances à tous, profitez-en bien !**

**& merci de me lire... :')**

**Pomeline.**


End file.
